


Nightmare

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Comforting, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all just a bad dream....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

You’re sleeping soundly.  
When suddenly you’re jolted awake by the sound of dishes clinking together.  
You jump, flailing your arms wildly and kicking your legs out, nearly falling off the couch. You open your eyes wide, startled out of your wits, as you take in the loudest gasp of air you ever have before.  
“Oh gosh! Are you alright? Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” says a voice.  
You look around, trying to collect your senses. Then you see where the voice was coming from.  
“Annie??” you ask in shock.  
Before you can say anything else, you hear the front door close and see two people walk into the room.  
“Nina? George! Oh my god, you’re alive!” you cry as you run to them with your arms open wide. You hug the three of them tightly, your eyes beginning to well up.  
Suddenly you realize.  
“Mitchell…” you think aloud, racing toward the stairs.  
“What’s going on?” George asks  
“I’ve no idea!” Annie replies, equally confused “She just woke up and was like this!”  
They begin following you up the stairs, determined to find out what was going on.  
“Mitchell?? Mitchell!” you cry, running up the stairs.  
Suddenly you see a door open to the side of the hallway. A man standing in the doorway, looking out in confusion.  
“What? What’s going on, what’s wrong?” he asks worriedly.  
“Mitchell…” tears begin flooding down your face.  
You throw your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest as you pull him closer.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? what’s the matter??” he asks, full of concern. He puts his arms around you, pulling you in closer, resting his chin on your head and stroking your hair with his hand.  
Annie, George and Nina had just come up behind you, looking at Mitchell questioningly.  
“Oh god, it was so horrible! You were killed!” you try to explain between sobs. “And Nina and George…all that was left was Annie. But then she… she...”  
You break down. Mitchell holds you tightly, rubbing your back and trying to comfort you.  
“No, no, no, darlin', shhh! It’s alright, we’re right here! See?” he says, pulling away and pointing to the others.  
Their faces were so full of concern, they were near tears themselves.  
They each hug you in turn, trying their best to comfort you. But as you stand there, looking like a child afraid to be left alone after a nightmare, Mitchell takes you into his room.  
He sits on his bed, leaning against the wall and wrapping you up in his arms as you curl up next to him with your head on his chest. He sits there holding you, rubbing your back.  
“I won’t leave you til you’re sure you’re ok…” he whispers, kissing your forehead. “…I promise.”


End file.
